US Trouble
by Israfel.R
Summary: An American moves to Japan, to change his "bad ass" ways and make him into a proper man! Sadly, the Ouran students aren't ready for such an outgoing, open bisexual, perv. Slash&hentai pairings


_-Don't own Ouran High School Host club, just the plot and OCs… Don't sue me; I have only a cookie…which I ate…-_

_Warnings: M for so many things! Mostly curses, sexual jokes, pervs, yaoi pairings(Maybe with more then two people), Hentai pairings (Haruhi needs some love),Transgenders (other then Ranka) and the host club doing their stuff but more perverted…_

_Clothing ideas come from: _

Haruhi sighed, trying to think what to wear when she goes to the mall to see her friend. He told her to wear something pretty and nice and even a few weeks ago send her a box with an outfit in it, Haruhi is guessing that's what he wants to see her in. Frowning, realizing she hasn't open the box yet that has travel from afar, she open it slowly and took the pinks and black clothes out of the box. She slouches at the choice of clothes her friend bought her. _'Why do guys like to see me in skirts… ?' _Though, it's not time to complain, she has to be at the mall soon. Placing on white long socks, she puts on the Putumayo black skirt with a pink strips in the under layer, and then a black tank top with pink flowers and butterflies with the words _Putumayo_. She twirls around three times then leaves her room.

"Dad, I'm going." Haruhi says, putting on some black sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Ranka rushes to his only child, worry spreads on his face.

"I told you I'm going to meet my friend." He sighs, looking at her tranny father, a smile comes to her mouth, "Plus, he said he wants to meet you."

"Oh, really?" Ranka grins, "Well, bring this boy home one day."

"Right."

Haruhi leaves before her dad can say something else, she's already knows that the Host club is somehow going to find her and make the day really odd. The last thing she needs is for her friend to be freaked out about them. She sighs; breathing in the outdoors in her small body and begins to walk to the train station. She spots a too familiar black car; she smacks her head and groans.

"_I don't need this now…"_

"Oh, Haruhi!" The land lady says, stopping the annoyed girl without knowing her distress, "Are those handsome boys here to see you again." A blush forms on the older woman's cheeks.

"I hope not, I got things to do." She says, a small smile on her lips thinking about what else her friend got her. Even though at her school she acts and dress likes a boy, doesn't mean that she can't be girly and get happy over gifts. "If the guys are looking for me, tell them I ran away to join clown school."

The land lady give a heart full laugh, and pat Haruhi on the back to move on. With a skip in her step, she moves out. Haruhi though didn't see the eyes that were watching her.

Standing in the underground train, she looks at the map just for her eyes to look at smoothing and NOT the twins… Yeah, they found her. It was a disaster, too. Like little kids, though Hunny is pretty much a little kid in an eighteen year old body, the whole host club thought this was a field trip. Haruhi was not happy. Plus, Tamaki was drooling all over her; telling her that _that's_ what _his_ daughter should always be wearing. Personality, Haruhi hates skirts, and dresses, she just doesn't feel comfortable in them.

"Look, guys" She states to them, in her monotone voice that can be for male or female, "I don't want to be bothered, my friend just moved here and I want to welcome him to Japan, not scare him off."

"And this friend of yours is…?" Tamaki voice held worry, who could Haruhi be friends with?

"He's grandmother thought moving to here from America would change him for better." Haruhi glared, though she remembers how her friend sounded pissed off when writing to her. Even if she doesn't know the whole story, why send your grandchild across the world in the middle of the year? Seems unfair. "He needs to adjust to living here, plus with school, he needs to know a few things first about Ouran."

"What's his name?" Kyoya said, taking out his cell phone that no doubt has internet.

"Oooh, no…" Haruhi shakes her head, "I'm not saying, you're not going to look him up like a book." Her glares may seem scary to the others but Kyoya didn't seem to mind.

"Alright, then." He says in a cool matter.

"But Papa needs to know!" Tamaki cries, tears of pain that his only child won't tell him!

She says nothing.

"But Grandma…." The boy whines, pulling at his dyed raven hair with red undertone. "I need to see if my Japanese is okay before school starts!" His accent was purely North American, possibly even New York, though if you were to ask him would be confuse why anyone would think he had an accent that sounded New York-ish. Everyone in this school sounded like him, okay not everyone but him and his friends sounded pretty close to be clones. "Come on!"

"No." She says, her voice was different though to his. The older woman had a thick Spanish accent from Puerto Rico, short gray hair in short curls, but a powerful statement around her shown as power and rich. The woman was not a friendly person at all…

At least to the boy eyes, she gave him no room to be himself, and even though with his "rebel" look, as his mother use to call it and grandmother now, he wasn't that bad. Well, yeah he had been into fights every weekend, and sure he had sex with half of the school (male and female, mostly females though since high school boys were not really "out of the closet"), and drugs, well, when did he _not_ smoke some pot during the weekend? Plus his stash of cigs are now gone, since one of the maids found them, yeah, it was a sad day for him.

"But…!"

"NO!"

The boy frown, snake bites made his lips more dramatic then normal lips. Both spikes moved into the frown. "Look, like, how about just for an hour?" Raccoon eyes widen to hope that the old woman would say yes, no not hope, it was something greater then hope, like…. Something…. "I need to feel this in world out, and I promise I wouldn't do anything stupid!" _Haruhi is gonna be pissed… _

"Well…" The old woman says, the boy almost pissed himself in joy, "I guess…"

_SCORES, BITCH!_ The boy mentally did a punch in air, and a kamakamaha(1) into the old woman.

Haruhi sat at the entrance with the twins poking her, Tamaki looking around in fascination, Kyoya giving dirty looks to passing girls, Hunni jumping up and down for cake, and Mori wishing he was dead… Okay he wasn't but he had a stoned look, and making sure Hunni wasn't going to run into someone. Again, Haruhi was not a happy camper.

A black limo pulled up to the mall, everyone passing by stopped to look as a boy exit the car, looking very angry and ready to murder someone with a snap. Some people ran and cried. The limo drove off with great speed; it had to have broken the speed limit law.

The boy shouted loudly, like a banshee. Many cursing pour from his mouth, not caring of people looked at him with discuss because as of now, he doesn't care at all about anything. Haruhi blinked. The others seem to find the boy a low life. He turns sharply, glaring at everyone, but black eyes soften at Haruhi, then a big grin placed on his face.

"Haruhi-chan!" The boy jumped to her, pushing Tamaki out of his way, the blonde boy slam into Kyoya, making the glasses boy glare. "Ah, my best friend!" The American kneeled before her, bowing his head down. "I am so sorry for you to see a side of me that is such a mess, please… Forgive me."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You're not sorry…"

The boy jumped up with a sly smirk, "Ah, you know me so well."

"THIS IS THE BOY!" Tamaki freaked out, pointing at the boy with piercings, whom stared at him with boredom. "Father does not approve!"

Coon eyes blinked, "You father? I though he's a transwomen…"

Haurhi sighed, a bit embarrassed about her sempai actions, and a bit angry that he still calls himself that. "This is Tamaki-sempai, he's the one that started the host club." The boy blinked, confusion gone from his eyes to an understanding. "He, for some odd reason, calls himself that."

"Aah… I see." The boy said, looking at the other members of the club. "Let me guess…" He pointed at Tamaki, "You're the most popular one, right? Very sexy, may I add, I would totally do you." He said as if it was nothing, the blonde blushing. "Kyoya, the cool type, I love emo looking boys with glasses, Mori the stoic type, I would bend over for you any day… Hunni, cute 'Lolita' type, OMFG I wanna hug you so much!" He pulled the third year boy into his arms giving him a super quick give hug. He pointed to the twins. "You guys…. Hmmmm…." He stood, looking them up and down, and again… and again… "Hikaru is one the right, Kaoru on the left!" He said excited as if he had just won a million dollars. "Right?"

"Ooooh, I see…" The American said, nodding his head, while eating a cheeseburger. "Got cha…"

Haruhi shook her head, "No you don't."

"True! I don't! Why is hugging people and telling them I want to be in their pants not good?"

"Because they're not use to people so…"

"Eccentric?"

"Yeah."

"OoooOooOh." The Host club, minus Haruhi was sitting two tables away trying to relieve the fallen King, so far… no pulse… The boy looked at them, then Haruhi and gave her a shrug. "Well, people in America don't mind it." She shook her head. "Anyways… You look very hot in that, I can't believe my clothes fit you!" He chuckled, "I wanna do you so bad right now!" The boy glance to the fallen king whim stood up fast running to him.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HARUHI!"

"Hey, I brought him back to life! Yatta!" The American said. "Now we can go on in life!"

Haruhi smacked her head…. _This is gonna be a long year…_

_**TBC????**_

_ME+OC+OHSHC= EPIC FAIL!!!!_

_Yeah, trying to write what would happen if some american kid came to Ouran… I totally would act like the american guy, since I pretty much do that anyways… lmao And NO! We, OC and ME, are not the same people! He's just a bit like me… like my baby(I'm his father…duh)… LOL And I just realized… This guy is a totally a scene boy… WTF? Don't comment on his fashion sense… I dress just like him… D:_

_Okays… So tell me what you think! Should I _**CONTINUE**_ or _**NOT**_!?!?!_

_**Next Chapter: American guys name is relieved! Class 3D?! Male prositution?! Smoking in the girls bathroom?Old spanish women hiting on Kyoya (That actually might not happen…)!?!?!?!?**_

**REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!**

_Or die…_


End file.
